


Rewolucja kulturowa

by carietta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bo ja wiem, jak w tytule ;d
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewolucja kulturowa, czyli seria krótkich scenek o tym, jak Stiles i Derek zwiedzają Polskę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Na początku Derek nie był zbyt chętny na tak długą wyprawę. Narzekał, że ryzyko katastrofy lotniczej było większe niż kolizji samochodowej, ale argument Stilesa, że mają do pokonania cały ocean, okazał się oczywiście nie do przebicia.  
Od jego ostatniej wizyty w Polsce minęło ponad dziesięć lat. Babcię, oczywiście, widywał częściej, ponieważ przylatywała do nich na święta, czy inne okazje. Jednak w tym roku nieco podupadła na zdrowiu i Szeryf postanowił, że najwyższy czas, aby to oni w końcu ją odwiedzili.  
Stiles skrzywił się, gdy Derek ścisnął mocno jego dłoń. Milczał jednak - miał śmieszne przeczucie, że jeśli żartobliwie zaproponuje swojemu chłopakowi wystawienie głowy przez okno, zarobi coś więcej, niż tylko ostre spojrzenie.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles miał wrażenie, że Derek za chwilę padnie na kolana i zacznie całować ziemię w podzięce. Naprawdę nie rozumiał jakim cudem ktoś, kto praktycznie raz w tygodniu zmierzał się z nowymi bestiami, tak mocno może bać się wysokości.  
Gdy weszli do głównej sali lotniska, jego tata rozejrzał się, a potem uśmiechnął szeroko i pomachał do kogoś. Kiwnięciem głowy wskazał, żeby szli za nim, a gdy Stiles spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, dostrzegł swojego wujka — rodzonego brata taty.  
— Janek*, chłopie — przywitał się mężczyzna, gdy do niego podeszli. — Nic się nie zmieniłeś! — Szybko przytulił brata, a potem uścisnął dłonie Stilesa i Dereka. — Wybaczcie takie mało galowe przywitanie, ale przed nami jeszcze długa droga, a babcia pewnie już zapiekła cały dom w oczekiwaniu na was.  
Stiles mógł pochwalić się całkiem porządną znajomością polskiego, podobnie, jak jego tata, dlatego kiedy szli do auta, wychwytał znajome słowa i zwroty. Wiedział, że kiedy ucho przyzwyczai się do nowego języka, nie będzie miał większych problemów z komunikacją. Jednak nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o Dereku, który miał minę, jakby nie do końca ogarniał świat, w jakim się znalazł.  
— I jak pierwsze wrażenie? — zapytał go cicho Stiles po angielsku, gdy czekali, aż wujek z tatą załadują bagaże do auta.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
— Wszyscy tutaj tak… szeleszczą, kiedy mówią? — mruknął.  
Stiles parsknął śmiechem.  
— Poczekaj tylko, aż usłyszysz moją babcię — odparł, klepiąc Dereka pocieszająco po ramieniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> według googli Szeryf nazywa się John, a że bariera językowa będzie w serii częstym problem, dlatego jest Janek, yo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękówka za kudosy ; )

Stiles w zasadzie spodziewał się, że już dziesięć minut po wejściu do domu, wszyscy będą siedzieć przy suto zastawionym stole. Babcia przeszła samą siebie, przygotowując jego ulubione polskie potrawy. Nawet Derek nieco się rozchmurzył, gdy wsunął w siebie cały półmisek pierogów. Oprócz jedzenia, na stole znajdowały się nieco _mocniejsze_ dodatki i wieczór można było uznać za definicję polskiej gościnności. Jednak Stiles stęsknił się za babcią – chciał spędzić z nią chwilę sam – więc z chęcią zgodził się pomóc przy zwierzętach. Nie wiedział, jak zareagują one na nieznajomy zapach wilkołaka, dlatego Derek został w domu i miał pytać jego taty, gdyby czegoś nie rozumiał.  
Stilesa nie było godzinę. Może półtorej.  
Pierwszym, co spostrzegł po powrocie, był Derek wpatrujący się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w butelkę przed sobą, zupełnie nieświadom ożywionej dyskusji, który toczył jego przyszły teść ze swoim bratem.  
— Mówię ci, Janek, ta nasza polityka schodzi na psy! — grzmiał wujek. — Już nie wspominając o polskiej reprezentacji!  
— Na psy — parsknął Szeryf zgodnie, kiwając głową. — U nas…  
Stiles podszedł do Dereka i położył mu dłoń ramieniu; mężczyzna uniósł głowę, a gdy jego rozbiegany wzrok skupił się na twarzy chłopaka, _rozjaśnił się_ niczym pieprzone słońce.  
— Stiles — sapnął. — Hej.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czy ty jesteś… pijany?  
Derek _zachichotał._  
— Nie mogę się upić, głupku — mruknął. — Wypiłem tylko to. — Wskazał na butelkę przed sobą. — Twój wujek mi to dał.  
Stiles podniósł naczynie i przysunął je do nosa, natychmiast krzywiąc na ostry zapach.  
— Co to jest, wujku?   
Starszy mężczyzna ogarnął mętnym wzrokiem sytuację.  
— Ach, to mój specyfik, własnoręcznie pędzony — odparł i wrócił do dyskusji z bratem.  
Stiles ze strachem uświadomił sobie, że alkohol miał pewnie z jakieś siedemset procent. A przynajmniej na tyle dużo, aby zwalić z nóg dorosłego wilkołaka, który właśnie wciskał twarz w jego koszulkę.  
— Stiles?  
Chłopak zamruczał pytająco, patrząc na Dereka z dziwną mieszanką rozbawienia i czułości.  
— Podrapiesz mnie po brzuchu? — zapytał, unosząc na niego błagalne spojrzenie.  
— Och, mój Boże — sapnął i zachichotał nieco histerycznie. — Jeśli chcesz, to nawet pomiziam cię za uchem.  
Uśmiech Dereka prawie go oślepił.


End file.
